


After Hours II: First Kiss

by sleepy_stitches



Series: After Hours || sylgarth jrwi || happy au [2]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Happy AU, M/M, Pining, Pre-Campaign, a little bit of an experiment in writing style, i like this one less though but that might be because i haven't read it in months, i wrote this paragraph-by-paragraph in discord actually, more gayass sparring, sylgarth, tense might be absolutely FUCKED in this one but that's ok, there's always pining with these two, ugarth pov, which is to say this is very different to my usual style, which probably accounts for the change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_stitches/pseuds/sleepy_stitches
Summary: me? back from the dead after nearly six months? it's far more likely than you think. a continuation of my happy au miniseries [of which there is now going to be three parts].
Relationships: Ugarth Swayingfist & Sylnan Vengolor, Ugarth Swayingfist/Sylnan Vengolor
Series: After Hours || sylgarth jrwi || happy au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903588
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	After Hours II: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! hello!!!! it's me!!! i'm not gone yet!!!! i'm still kicking!! uploading this by request of someone who commented on the last part, i probably wouldn't have ever thought about these again if not for that, so thank you. however, it has been SO long now that i just. don't really have the inspiration to edit and properly finish this and the part after this? i've moved on to bigger and better projects [in particular, a sylgarth modern au slowburn fic], and i just... don't really remember entirely what i was going for here. but!!! here's what i did have!! i don't think it's too bad!! and hopefully you enjoy!!!

It starts out as a fairly ordinary evening, Ugarth and Sylnan sparring as they usually do, the same old training as usual. and, much like every other night, it ends with Ugarth pinning Sylnan up against one of the walls of the training grounds. Except- tonight is different. They can't pinpoint what it is, but there is an energy in the air tonight. Perhaps it's the fact that Ugarth finds himself only inches from Sylnan's face, perhaps it's the way Sylnan leans in closer, whispering a quiet hey there, in a tone that is so oddly flirtatious. Whatever it is, it flusters Ugarth enough that he can only stutter out some form of shush, hushing Sylnan as best he can. And when Sylnan simply responds with make me, Ugarth cannot find it in him to deny Sylnan any further.

There is, however, a moment of hesitation before Ugarth kisses Sylnan. That's what Sylnan's asking, right? the make me is flirting? He's asking for a kiss, isn’t he? Ugarth isn't mistaking that, right? It's purposeful that Sylnan has chosen to tilt his head up to be oh-so-very-close? Sylnan can feel it too, can't he? that strange energy in the air? or is Sylnan the one causing that?

Even in a situation Ugarth is sure he has read right, he hesitates. Because this is his partner-in-crime. If he is wrong, their whole dynamic changes irreversibly for the worse. Yet, there's a little part of Ugarth that doesn't mind that risk. Because maybe even just the one kiss might be worth losing Sylnan. Ugarth is sure it's bound to happen one day, so it may as well be on his own terms, and he may as well get something out of it. And so he leans in, and hopes for the best.

Ugarth is so oddly taken off guard when Sylnan kisses him back. He's wanted this for so long, he's been thinking about this for so long, and was so sure make me was an invitation for a kiss, but it’s still way more surprising to Ugarth then it should be. Maybe it's less shocking that Sylnan kissed him back, but more the way that Sylnan is kissing him back. The way one of Sylnan's hands cups Ugarth's cheek, and as they go in for a second kiss, the way his other hand begins tugging out Ugarth's braid ever-so-gently, combing through it carefully. Who's really to say what's most surprising, and who really cares?

Ugarth is so incredibly happy in that moment, everything feels so right, Sylnan's face fits so well in Ugarth's hands, it’s all just so perfect. In that very moment, nothing else matters. Not training, not the next upcoming heist, not even the future of their relationship. the only thing that matters now is holding each other so very tenderly, and so very closely. Everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for how unfortuntely short this is.
> 
> as always, i'm @sleepy_stitches on twitter, come say hi!!


End file.
